


Among The Stars

by MotherOfCats



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfCats/pseuds/MotherOfCats
Summary: I posted this a little while ago but I deleted it to kind of restart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this a little while ago but I deleted it to kind of restart.

A small dark haired boy stood at his mother’s feet, his little arms wrapped around her legs, wrinkling her navy dress. He shivered as a cool early morning breeze whispered into the ship hangar. She ran a hand through his dark hair, trying to comfort him.

The hangar was stationed on top of a cliff side in a large wooded area, hidden from view from above. The landing pad opened up to the drop of the cliff. Anything wanting to get in had no choice but to fly in.

“Han, are you sure this is a wise choice?” Leia asked his father, who stood a few feet away from them. He wore his usual dark pants and vest over a cream colored long sleeve shirt, his usual scowl on his face.

“The boy needs discipline. He’s going to end up killing someone playing with the Force.” Han replied coldly before looking at his watch impatiently, he always seemed to be needed elsewhere.

“But he’s just a little boy.“ Leia replied. “Luke didn’t train until he was much older-“

“The boy has too much Vader in him. Luke needs to start training him now.”

 _Vader_. The family boogeyman. Leia refused to call him Vader. Han refused to call him Anakin, said it gave too much humanity to the monster that he was. That the few minutes of retribution he had in the end didn’t atone for the years of evil malicious things he’d done in his life. When Han compared his son to him, Ben felt as if his father feared him, or feared what he could potentially become. Maybe that’s why he was never around…

“Momma I don’t want to go with uncle Luke.” Ben looked up at his mother, tears pricking his eyes. “I’m sorry I was bad. I won’t do it again.”

“This isn’t a punishment Ben. Uncle Luke is going to teach you the ways of the Force, you will be a Jedi. It’s a great honor.” The warm smile on her face didn’t reach her eyes.

A dull roar could be heard in the distance and an x-wing broke the horizon. Luke Skywalker. Ben hadn’t spent much time with his uncle and knew very little about him. The idea of his uncle taking him, pretty much permanently, to train wasn’t an idea that settled well with him.

They had to back up a few steps as the x-wing landed inside the hangar, it powered down as the top popped up and Luke lifted himself from the cockpit. He descended the ladder and was met with a friendly smile from Han who gave him a firm handshake.

“Kid it’s good to see you.” Han said before taking a step back and looking at the x-wing. “I can’t believe you’re still flying this old thing.”

Luke laughed, “You’re one to talk Han, how’s the Falcon?”

“Good! She’s good.” Han replied.

Ben shuffled behind his mothers legs, keeping an eye on his father and uncle.

Leia broke free from her son’s grasp to meet Luke in a hug as he walked over from Han.

“It’s good to see you, it’s been too long.” Leia said with a smile. They had begun to speak in hushed whispers as Ben tried to find something other than them to stare at. He settled on his father. Han was looking at him in return in his usual scowl.

Han broke eye contact to look at his watch again. “Luke I’m sorry to cut this reunion short but Chewie and I have a meeting. If we don’t go now we will be late.” Han began walking towards the door that led inside the Rebel compound.

“Tell Chewie I said hi.” Luke called out as Han disappeared through the door.

There was a brief silence after the door closed before Luke turned back to Leia. “How are things with you guys?” He asked.

Leia gave a small shrug, “He didn’t say goodbye to me if that tells you anything.”

Ben felt guilty, ever since he discovered his Force powers the few times his parents were together anymore all they did was fight and usually it was about him. Was they just getting rid of him to save their relationship?

“Just give him time, he will come around, he always does.” Luke mentioned, putting a hand on Leia’s shoulder.

Luke left his sister’s side to walk over to Ben. “You ready?” He asked.

He wasn’t ready, “Momma-“ he began.

“Commander Organa.” There was an officer now standing in the doorway of the hangar.

“It will be okay Ben.” Leia said waking over giving Ben a quick hug. “I love you.” She started walking away.

“No momma please.” Ben begged grabbing onto her hand. Luke grabbed his other hand to pull him in the other direction. “Momma please, I’ll be good momma I promise.”

“Ben it’s okay. You be good for your uncle.” Leia said prying his little hand off her wrist before turning to follow the officer out of the hangar.

Ben began kicking and pulling against Luke who had begun to practically drag him back to the x-wing.

“No!”

—————

“No!” Rey screamed, fighting against Unkar Plutt’s grasp on her tiny arm as he dragged her away.

“Come back!” She pleaded to the ship that had already began to take off, her parents aboard.

“Quiet girl!” Unkar barked, giving her arm another hard pull.

“No!”

—————

_“Rey.”_

—————

_Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him._

“That’s what Snoke wants you to believe, but it’s not true. My son is alive.” Han said walking closer to to Kylo Ren.  
~  
“Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants he will crush you. You know it’s true.”  
~  
“Come home with me. I miss you.”  
~  
_I’m being torn apart. I wanna be free of this pain._  
~  
The light saber comes to life. The light in Han’s eyes dies. He falls.

—————

"You will pay for what you did, murderous snake."

 _Why is the force connecting us? You and I?_  
~  
_You have that look in your eye, from the forest, when you called me a monster._

"You _are_ a monster."

_Yes, I am._

\--------

_I've never felt so alone._

"You're not alone."

_Neither are you. It's not too late..._

\---------

_"Rey!"_

\---------

“Rey, I want you to join me.” Kylo Ren held his gloved hand out to Rey.  
~  
“No your still holding on! _Let go!_ ”  
~  
“You come from nothing, you’re nothing…”

“But not to me.”

Blinding light, then darkness...

—————

“Rey!” Finn shook her once again in an attempt to wake her. Her eyes flew open with a start and she gasped like she was drowning.

“What?” She asked looking at her surroundings forgetting for a moment where she was exactly.

They were still on the Millennium Falcon heading to some Rebel base on a planet Rey had never heard of, Chewie and Leia at the helm.

“Are you alright?” Finn asked.

The dream wasn’t completely hers. There were memories and feelings, that were Ben's too. His pain and sadness flooded her like a broken dam, even now she could feel them.

“I’m fine.” Rey waved him off, getting up out of the small bed. 

“What's going on?”

“Leia wants to see you. Also Chewie needs a break, or so I’m told I don’t know how you all can understand him.”

Finn walked out of the small room giving Rey a moment of privacy to collect her thoughts. The bond between her and Ben had somehow become even stronger than it had previously. Even now in the deep recesses of her mind she could feel him there, trying to hide.

 _I can't deal with this now_ , she thought before mentally building a wall around her thoughts, pushing the feeling of him as far away as possible.  
Leia was in the cockpit, Rey took over the main controls of the Millennium Falcon letting Chewie have some time to sleep. The coordinates they were heading to were already programmed in and autopilot was engaged. Mostly Rey was just there to make sure something didn’t breakdown.

“How are you?” Rey asked after checking a few sensors, she'd heard whispers of the tragedy that happened to the Rebels.

“I’m getting old Rey,” Leia began, “I can’t bounce back as quick or as well as I used to.”

Rey thought back to the dream, to a young, vibrant, strong commander with a tiny little boy wrapped around her legs.

“You seem disturbed about something.” Leia observed. Rey wondered, with the Force powers that Leia had, why she never became a Jedi?

“I’m fine.” Rey said looking out into deep space. “I didn’t sleep well.”

“What’s troubling you?”

“I think I’m just a little stressed is all. I’m not sure what I’m supposed to do now that Luke is gone.”

“Unfortunately that’s not something I can help you with, because I find myself struggling with the same thing. I hadn’t seen him in years and yet I found myself relying on the fact he was alive and was just waiting for him to come and save us. In the end, I guess he did in his own way.”

“What are you hoping to find on this planet?”

“Esperanza has an old underground base that has a fleet of Rebel ships for us. Then we will then contact our allies and come up with a new plan.”

There was a moment of silence between the two. “Are you having nightmares?” Leia suddenly asked, not looking at Rey. Rey looked over at her. “I could feel it, you were panicking.” She continued.

“Yeah you could call it a nightmare.” Rey wasn’t sure if she would bring up her connection with Ben. “It’s been a while since you’ve slept hasn’t it? You should rest.” She tried changing the subject.

Leia turned to study Rey for what seemed like a long time before nodding. She got up slowly from the chair like she was sore. “You can talk to me Rey, if you need to.”

\--------

_You can talk to me Rey, If you need to._

She knew something was up, Rey wasn't good at hiding her emotions, but Rey appreciated the fact that she didn't pry the subject. Discussing the connection she had with Ben with anyone didn't seem like a good idea.

Finn came into the cockpit to sit in the chair that Leia was in. He leaned back in the chair and put his feet up on the corner of the control panel careful not to touch anything. He put his hands behind his head and gave a big yawn.

"Are you comfortable?" Rey asked sarcastically. "Need a pillow, blanket? Want me to read you a story?"

"No I'm fine, thanks for the offer." Finn replied with a grin.

"Why not try and go rest, you know, in a bed?"

"I haven't seen you in forever, I want to keep you company." There was a comfortable silence between the two and Rey thought he'd fallen asleep before he turned to look at her. "You ok?"

"I've been getting that question a lot today."

"That's not an answer."

"Yes and no, I think." Finn was her best friend, she couldn't count on him _not_ freaking out, that's just how he was, but he'd at least be there for her. Even now he let his feet drop and spun the chair around to face her, waiting for her to continue. She pushed the bad feeling down from her chest, she had to tell _someone_. "I think I have some kind of connection with Ben Solo."

There was a moment of stunned silence. "Ben Solo, you mean Kylo Ren?"

 _No, theres a difference._ She thought to herself.

"What kind of connection?" Finn asked leaning forward in his seat.

"I don't know how to explain it." Rey began, swallowing hard. "When I was on the Island with Luke Skywalker, I could _see_ him, even though he wasn't really there. I can hear him, I can feel him in the back of my mind. When we were fighting with Snoke's Praetorian Guards, we fought together and it was like we had always been that way."

"I don't understand."

"I can feel the light in him. Its dim and small, but its there like a distant star."

"Rey, I don't know if you're thinking clearly-"

"He killed Snoke, Finn."

"He's a Sith, Sith's always kill their master, thats how the leadership gets passed down."

"How do you know that?"

"Troopers talk.” Finn said with a shrug. “He killed Han, his own father, Rey. His wingmen blasted Leia, his mother, into space. He killed Snoke because it must have been convient at the time, you both fought Snoke’s body guards because he knew he wouldn't be able to take on all of them on his own. He used you Rey, now he’s the Supreme Leader of the First Order. It’s what he wanted all along.”

 _No_. Finn was wrong, he didn’t understand, he didn’t see it, he didn’t feel it. He didn’t feel the pain Ben felt, when his father dropped from the bridge, the guilt, the weakness, she felt it in the dream. He didn't feel the conflict in his heart, if he was truly gone to the dark side, there would be no conflict.

_It’s time to let old things die. Snoke, Skywalker, the Sith, the Jedi, the Rebels, let it all die._

At the time, she had thought the same thing as Finn. But maybe he had the right intentions, just the wrong methods.

“You’re right.” She lied, dropping the subject. “He’s got what he always wanted.”

“I’m sorry Rey, some people are beyond saving.”

No one is _beyond_ saving, its that others give up on them.

She shouldn't have told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kylo Ren sat on the edge of his bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat and he held his head in his hands. He took a few deep breaths, calming his racing heart. The dream brought back a lot of old memories, opening old wounds. The bond was too strong, it was like they were connected telepathically at all times. He could feel her mind in the back of his, a wall around it, he was glad he wasn't the only one that wanted left alone.

He showered and dressed before walking into the bridge tower of the _Finalizer_ battlecruiser. Hux was on the bridge, sipping on a cup of coffee. He had bags under his eyes and it didn't look like he'd slept in a long time. _Good._ Kylo thought. The officers rose at his arrival and Hux turned to regard him with a scowl.

"Supreme Leader." Hux spat at Kylo.

"At-ease." Kylo ordered the crew, they sat back down in their chairs and turned back to their computers. "Any updates, General Hux?" He asked pacing slowly around the room.

"We have not located the Falcon, they jumped to hyperspace before we could get a locater on them."

 _Of course._ Kylo sighed. He could tell the crew were still trying to come to terms with what exactly happened in the last battle, and even Kylo had trouble figuring out if it was a loss or a victory. Skywalker was gone, but the Resistance had disappeared on his father's old pice of junk ship. If they find more allies it could mean another long battle ahead.

"Keep on it." Kylo ordered walking to the exit.

"Of course, _Supreme Leader Ren_ " Hux sarcastically slung out.

Today wasn't the day for Hux's smart mouth, Kylo turned and thrusted a hand out. Hux's cup of coffee hit the floor with a crash as he was pulled forward before Kylo, his feet a few inches off the floor. Hux gripped at the invisible force around his neck his face red. Kylo _really_ would have enjoyed killing him.

"Today isn't the day for your attitude, _General_ Hux." Kylo began flatly. "I am the Supreme Leader, and if we need to have this conversation again, I will kill you." Kylo brought Hux's face closer to his. "Do I make myself clear?"

The officers on the bridge had turned to watch, most of them looked pretty pleased to watch Hux's face start to get a little purple. General Hux nodded, at least as much as he could under the circumstance, and Kylo released him, dropping him to the floor. Hux coughed and gasped as Kylo walked off the bridge.

He made his way to a training area that was set up for when the battlecruiser was used as a training facility for older stormtrooper cadets. It used virtual reality technology to let you fight holographic enemies. It saved space and money for practice dummies and was safer than the cadets fighting against each other. Kylo also found it a great place to burn off extra steam in the middle of the night. Since he could only destroy so many control panels and elevators. Now that he was Supreme Leader, he needed better control of his emotions or Hux would rally against him, accusing him of not being fit to lead, he wouldn't need much of an excuse to do it either.

The training area had its own set of little rooms, soundproof and dark, just big enough for Kylo to be able to stand in the middle of the room and swing his lightsaber around without touching any of the walls. He programmed the training sequence into the console by the door to one of the rooms setting it on expert. Closing the door he let himself be calmed by the darkness and quiet. His lightsaber came to life in his hands, crackling loudly against the deafness of the room. There was a quiet _ding_ as the sequence started.

The holograms were nothing more than blue human shaped figures. But once they started getting closer they morphed into his enemies as they rushed him.

_My son is alive._

Hit.

_It will be ok Ben, I love you._

Hit.

_You're no Vader. You're just a child in a mask._

Hit, hit, hit.

He was fluid in his motions, bringing his lightsaber onto all of his enemies. He hadn't even broke a sweat yet, they came in swarms, but he hit them all.

 _I've never felt so alone._ Rey appeared in front of him, that desperate look on her face the night she admitted that one sentence to him while on Ahch-To. He stopped, and he couldn't help but look at her. She was angry, confused, and she looked hopeless. He knew more about those feelings than anyone else in the Galaxy. Suddenly a red light appeared above, and the hologram turned back to normal, Rey's face disappearing.

"Sequence failure." The computer program sounded above. Kylo's grip tightened on his lightsaber, but he extinguished it before exiting the room, wiping sweat from his brow.

—————

He doesn't know what time it is, he doesn't care. He eases himself down onto his bed, propping his back on the pillows and closes his eyes. 

He breathes in-

and out-

in-

and out-

She's not far from his mind as he pries at the wall she put up around herself. A poke here, a prod there, he's not sure if she can feel him there. The Force links their minds but it can't make her talk to him, he doesn't deserve it anyway.

 _"Rey?"_ He calls to her. There is only silence in return. _What else did you think would happen?_ He asked himself, he doesn't deserve her time, not a single second of it. Not after all that he's done. Maybe he really is beyond any redemption. Is that what he wants anyway? Redemption? He's the Supreme Leader, the shadow of Snoke is off of him now and he has the entire First Order behind him. That's what he always wanted right? Right?

 _"What?"_ Rey answers him. He turnes, and she's there, that unhappy look on her face. She could have ignored him but she's _there_ and that has to count for something right?

_"I didn't think you'd answer."_

_"I almost didn't."_ She replied flatly. _"What do you want?"_

Good question, he'd like to know that himself.

_"Where are you?"_

She gave him a huff, with a humorless grin. _"Like I'd tell you."_ She turned her back on him and began walking away. _"If this is some game to try and get me to give up where the Resistance is so you can swoop in and-"_

 _"It's not."_ He interrupted, and it really wasn't. _"I just-"_

She had stopped and turned back to face him again. _"Just what?"_

"Rey, we're beginning our decent into Esperanza, Chewie want's you in the cockpit." The voice came out of nowhere, it was her traitor friend Finn. Kylo spun around as if expecting to see him with them but he wasn't there. Rey flickered in front of him.

Wait, Esperanza? That planet is a death trap, why was Leia taking them _there_?

_"Esperanza?"_

_"Damn it."_ Rey closed her eyes, realizing that Kylo had heard Finn through her. She began running away from him, trying to separate herself from him again.

 _"No! Rey wait!"_ Kylo yelled out at her. She wouldn't listen to him, she had no reason to trust him, but he had to try. She stopped and turned back to him again.

"Rey?" Finn asked, seeming farther away this time. Rey flickered again.

 _"That planet is not safe, if you go there you will all die."_ It was true, they didn't have the man power or the weapons to survive that planet. Why was Leia taking them there?

Rey regarded him for a long moment, trying to figure out if he was lying or not. He deserved that.

"Rey, we need you-" Leia's voice broke through them and Rey disappeared in front of him.

Kylo opened his eyes, he was back in his room. "Damn it!" He shouted as he got to his feet. He knocked over a nightstand on his way to the bathroom and cleared the contents off the cabinet with one swipe of his arm. He looked at himself in the mirror, he studied himself, what was he going to do with this information? He could rally the battlecruiser, sit out of the Esperanza's orbit, and if anything survived to come out of orbit, just shoot them down. That would be the end of the main players in the Resistance, game over, hunt stragglers down and that would be it. That's what Kylo Ren would do, what he _should_ do. Or he could be an idiot, he was pretty good at being an idiot too. It was unlikely that much could survive the creatures that inhabited Esperanza, Leia must have some secret base that they are trying to get to. If that was the case the base was built before the creatures took over the planet, which means the base is probably overrun with them now.

Supreme Leader or idiot?

Supreme Leader or idiot?

"Fuck." He cursed pushing himself upright before grabbing his cloak, he tied it around his neck and brought the hood over his head, covering his eyes. He went through the corridors and down to the hangar where his ship was stationed. Any stormtroopers he encountered gave him a wide birth and he was thankful that he didn't run into Hux on his way. 

He climbed up the ladder next to his ship so he could access the hatch on the top of the craft and he lowered himself into the cockpit. He started flipping switches to turn the TIE Silencer on and get ready for launch. As soon as the craft lifted off the ground he sent a command for the hangar doors to open and he shot out of them before the doors closed again. He was trying to get as far away from the _Finalizer_ as he could. He reached down and pulled out the tracking system that connected him to the battlecruiser and it sparked around him. Warning bells started going off around him before he silenced those too.

"Kylo Ren, what are you-" General Hux came over communications before Kylo reached up to the panel and pulled the wires out, silencing Hux.

More warning bells, this time he was being targeted by the _Finalizer_. Lucky for him he was out of range by the time they had fired, and he dogged it easily. Hux must of had a chip on his shoulder if he was already trying to shoot him out of space just because he left the ship.

After having to look at a map to locate the planet he programmed in the coordinates for Esperanza. 

"Warning, inadequate fuel levels." The computer began to tell him. He had enough to get into orbit of Esperanza, he'd just have to figure it out from there.

"Yeah, yeah," He said silencing the computer. "I'm an idiot," and he jumped to hyperspace.

\-------

"Rey, we need you in the cockpit." Leia said coming into Rey's small room, she stopped to look around, as if she sensed someone else had been there. 

Chewie needed only a small nap before he'd come back to relieve Rey again and she went into her room before being contacted by Ben. Leia's voice was enough to disconnect her from him, and now her and Finn were staring at Rey, wondering what had happened.

"You alright?" Finn asked, he had a tone in his voice that made Rey wonder if he knew she was contacting Ben.

"Yes, let's go." Rey said pushing through both of them.

Rey made her way though the Falcon to the cockpit and sat next to Chewie. He made a growl of a greeting before turning his attention back to the controls. Finn and Leia weren't far behind and they sat in the second set of chairs behind her and Chewie. Esperanza was in front of them, big as life, and Rey thought back to Ben's warning. _That planet is not safe, if you go there you will all die._

Rey turned in her chair to look at Leia, "Are you sure about this?" she asked.

Leia looked surprise at the question. "Why?"

"When was the last time you've been on this planet?"

"I've never been on this planet."

"Then how do you know that there's a base on it?"

"From my father."

Leia said flatly. “Why am I being interrogated about it?”

“I’m just making sure it’s, safe, is all.” Should she mention that Kylo Ren might be on his way to them right now? He said that he wasn’t going to go after them. Is he trustworthy? Probably not.


End file.
